1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of processes for manufacturing small articles and assemblies and the articles produced. In particular it is in the field of processes for manufacturing small assemblies which comprise metal and elastomeric components and, more particularly, manufacturing bicycle brake blocks and the blocks. Such blocks are assemblies which each comprise a metal stud, for mounting the block, a metal stiffener, referred to as the skeleton, and an elastomeric component.
2. Prior Art
There are two basic types of commercially available bicycle brake blocks, each type being characterized by the process used in its manufacture. In one type the molded elastomeric component is shaped to fit into the metal component and is held in place by an adhesive and/or by further forming of the metal component. In the second type the elastomeric component is molded in place around the metal component. In both types the elastomeric component is molded in a two part mold, the parts of which must be made very accurately and used in very accurate machinery in order to produce components which are smooth and even at the parting line and do not require removal of flashing, i.e. material which extrudes into any cavity or space between the mold parts.
Achieving the necessary and desired accuracy is relatively expensive and, if the components are not accurately molded, removing the flashing produced with inaccurate parts is prohibitively expensive. The primary objective of the subject invention is to provide a method for less expensive manufacturing of bicycle brake blocks. The blocks produced by such a method have specific design features which result from the use of the method.